


一首温暖的歌——勋兴篇

by MiyaMina



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, all兴, 勋兴 - Fandom, 魂蛋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Summary: “世勋，我真的困了。”张艺兴眼睛都快要睁不开，只呢喃哼出这句话就陷入睡眠。吴世勋此刻才把头埋在张艺兴易感的颈窝，心里委屈。“哥哥你真是......”
Kudos: 6





	一首温暖的歌——勋兴篇

《一首温暖的歌》—勋兴篇

张艺兴和金钟仁一同回到宿舍，吴世勋看到自然揽在张艺兴腰上的手，立刻知道发生了什么。  
“金钟仁你！”  
吴世勋皱眉拉过张艺兴护在自己怀里。  
“艺兴刚回来，就去公司练习，大家怕他累着都没敢去找。就你！”  
金钟仁知道大家心疼张艺兴，可自己若是不去，又哪里抢得到机会。  
“哥，对不起。”  
张艺兴知道金钟仁不爱争抢，又容易失落，出声安慰。  
“钟仁，别这样说。你能主动来公司找我，我很开心的。”  
金钟仁看那下垂着的乖巧眼角，知道凡是从张艺兴口里说出来的话一定是真心。  
“哥。有你真好。”  
吴世勋已经没有耐心站在旁边看情敌对自己的宝贝爱意更深，搂着张艺兴释放自己的奶音哄道。  
“咦兴，我们去洗洗睡了，你今天够累的了。”

张艺兴还是很宠溺团队里这个最小的弟弟的。  
晚上张艺兴自然睡在吴世勋的房间，不然这小孩会气的一夜睡不着吧。  
“咦兴。”  
小孩从后背抱过来，长腿搭在张艺兴的腿上用脚尖勾张艺兴的脚心。  
“还是这么凉。”  
说罢就让张艺兴蜷起腿，脚踩在自己腿上暖着。  
吴世勋在外人面前总有种冷酷霸道的感觉，可实际上是一个温暖又爱撒娇的小孩子。  
当初团队爆红，在舞台后的待机室走廊，各个组合都想牵制他们。搞得从队长到忙内都紧绷起来。看着站在前面护着弟弟们的几个哥哥，吴世勋这高冷就挂在身上不再拿下来了。

“世勋，我真的困了。”  
张艺兴眼睛都快要睁不开，只呢喃哼出这句话就陷入睡眠。  
吴世勋此刻才把头埋在张艺兴易感的颈窝，心里委屈。  
“哥哥你真是......”

第二天一大早，吴世勋轻声叫醒张艺兴，第一时间送上早安吻。  
“早安，咦兴。”  
张艺兴还有些朦胧，但也温柔回应。  
“早啊，世勋。”  
吴世勋弯身吻吻张艺兴半阖着的眼眸，然后翻身起床，一副精神百倍的样子。  
张艺兴撑起上半身，被子随着动作滑下来，露出一片美丽的风景。  
“咦兴。我昨天做了一个梦。晚一些你陪我去看看好不好？”  
张艺兴本想理智拒绝，手头还有很多工作需要去完成。可昨晚明明都硬挺挺的顶在腰际了，却因着心疼安安稳稳抱着什么也没做的吴世勋，让张艺兴内心柔软无比。  
“好。那你开车。”

待张艺兴忙完，两个人带好口罩帽子，避开那些记者眼光。  
吴世勋开着车，心绪高涨。  
能够单独和张艺兴外出，已经是很久之前的事情了。  
吴世勋用余光关注着坐在副驾的张艺兴。  
张艺兴膝盖上放着打开的笔记本，头戴耳机，专注地确认歌曲旋律，偶尔随着节奏点头或晃动身体。  
吴世勋弯起唇角，习惯性抿抿嘴。无论张艺兴在他面前呈现什么模样，都能轻易让他欢喜。

海浪拍打礁石的声音越来越明显，两个人离大海也近了。  
停稳了车，吴世勋摘掉张艺兴的耳机，探过身去亲吻被压红的耳尖。  
“咦兴。我们到了。”

夜晚的大海带着深邃的阴沉，像是能将一切不安吞噬。  
“昨晚梦到了什么？”  
吴世勋放下车窗，凉爽的海风吹进来。  
“梦到你像一条美人鱼，晃动鱼尾拍打海面，很美。”  
张艺兴有些懵，觉得自己和美人鱼什么的一点也不搭尬。  
吴世勋像是突然想起来，拿出手机调出视频，放大画面，举到张艺兴眼前。  
“这个我还想要。想要咦兴你只扭给我看。”  
张艺兴失笑，这孩子的醋包属性一点也没变。  
“所以今天来这里是为了梦还是为了声讨我？”  
吴世勋歪过头，认真地看向张艺兴。  
“为了独占你。”

吴世勋拉着张艺兴去了后座，空间更大更易舒展。  
“咦兴。我想你想的要发疯。”  
张艺兴搂上吴世勋的脖子，享受着不停落下的亲吻。  
吴世勋灵巧的舌尖挑开张艺兴的双唇，扫过贝齿，搅动口腔。  
吻够嘴唇又去舔舐张艺兴敏感的耳后，脖颈，惹得张艺兴呼吸不稳。  
“世勋......”  
张艺兴想要躲开，可车上的空间又能让他避到哪里去。  
“咦兴，别躲开我。”  
吴世勋一只手撑着后座，一只手护在张艺兴身后，低头隔着t恤轻咬早已挺立的乳尖。  
t恤上洇润开一团潮湿，吴世勋看着自己的杰作很是满意。  
张艺兴撩起吴世勋的上衣，精壮的身体没有一丝多余。  
湿润的唇印在身上仿佛带着星火，让吴世勋更加灼热难耐。  
“咦兴，我要憋坏了。”  
张艺兴此刻也十分动情，三两下脱掉两人下身的衣物。吴世勋那不容忽视的器物让张艺兴想起边伯贤的话，不禁轻笑出声。  
“笑什么呢？”  
吴世勋停下动作问。  
“想起伯贤的话。”  
吴世勋立刻反应过来，也跟着笑的得意，拉起张艺兴。  
“骑上来。”

虽说吴世勋对昨天被金钟仁抢了先的事情很生气，可又感谢因此让他省去难熬的扩张时间。  
张艺兴将上身倚在前座的靠背上，打开身体让吴世勋看得清楚。  
吴世勋用前端磨着张艺兴温软的小穴。  
“还是那么紧。”  
张艺兴被吴世勋磨的轻哼。  
“嗯......世勋......别折磨我......”  
吴世勋身下早就涨的发疼，好不容易熬到娇嫩绽放含住铃口，吴世勋一个挺进，整根破开张艺兴紧致的身体。  
张艺兴被巨物猛然进入的疼痛感刺激的深吸一口气，指尖蜷缩在吴世勋的平肩上留下红痕。  
包围上来的肠液像是一张张小嘴吮吸着吴世勋的坚硬的火热，让吴世勋闷哼出声。  
“啊......艺兴......”  
吴世勋凑近，捧过张艺兴的脸交换深吻。  
等张艺兴适应了身下的尺寸，吴世勋再也忍不住内心对张艺兴的渴求，一下一下，顶弄起来。  
又深又满的进入让张艺兴的身体染上情欲，白里透红十分诱人。  
吴世勋将张艺兴的双手交叉握住举过头顶，再把t恤卷起来露出腰肢，挑挑眉。  
“艺兴......来，取悦我。”  
张艺兴咬咬丰满的下唇复又松开，摇曳摆动，在吴世勋身上画着8字。  
吴世勋像个信徒，虔诚的欣赏张艺兴晃动的诱人小腹。目光像是火把，将张艺兴寸寸点燃。  
张艺兴被吴世勋瞧得羞赧，连耳根都红透。  
“欢喜吗世勋？”  
吴世勋喘着粗气，沉浸在张艺兴带来的享受无法自拔。  
“哈......嗯......欢喜......”  
吴世勋快要失去理智，松开张艺兴的手，掐着张艺兴的腰胯狠狠按下。  
海浪的声音伴随野蛮的顶撞让两个人都欲仙欲死。  
“世......世勋......好大......”  
吴世勋的器物在张艺兴身体里明显又涨大了一圈。吴世勋揽过张艺兴，让张艺兴趴在自己怀里。薄唇擦过脸颊贴着耳畔，吴世勋重重喘息。  
“艺兴......你吸的我好爽......”  
耳边的情话和身下传来的阵阵快感让张艺兴像触电般颤栗。  
“啊......啊......世勋......我快要......”  
“艺兴......受不住就叫出来......乖......说我是你最爱的男人......”  
张艺兴嘶哑了声音，好听的汽水音带着哭腔。  
“世勋......世勋......给我......最爱你了......”  
张艺兴的一切都让吴世勋发狂，亢奋地全力进行冲刺。  
如海浪般翻涌而来的高峰，让张艺兴痉挛啜泣，无需抚慰就能一片空白中交出彼此。

张艺兴和吴世勋一前一后在深夜的海岸边散步。  
吴世勋看着灯光下交错在一起的影子有些心酸，想要去牵张艺兴的手。  
张艺兴似是感受到了吴世勋的低落，停下脚步转身拉过吴世勋的手。  
“就一小会。”  
吴世勋整张脸都随之亮起来，更显年轻活力。  
十指交握，相视而笑。  
人生，真的所求不多。


End file.
